


Pause

by meh_guh



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Irene... <i>Moriarty</i> has been taken away, Sherlock has a moment with Detective Bell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause

After the last of the Euglassia Watsonia had crawled into the wider world of the hive, Sherlock packed up his equipment, cleaned the smoker and limped down the stairs into his bedroom.

'How you doing?'

The jolt Sherlock made pulled at his fresh stitches, but the pain was insignificant enough to be ignored. 'Detective Bell,' he stood as close to attention as stiffening muscles and bullet wound would allow. 'Thank you for your assistance to-'

'You don't need to pretend,' Bell stood up from his seat on the edge of Sherlock's bed and crossed the space to stand in front of Sherlock, hands shoved into his coat pockets. 'It sucks, what she did. You don't need to pretend it's all fine.'

Sherlock blinked, suddenly freshly aware of the cultural differences between Great Britain and the USA. 'Very kind of you to worry, detective, but I assure you I am fine.'

The look Bell gave him was loaded with subtext, but thankfully the man just nodded and took a step back. 'You've got my number if you wanna talk. Doesn't have to be about this.'

Sherlock took a step to the side to clear the doorway and cast his eyes over the lintle of the door. 'I shall keep that in mind.'

Detective Bell stared at him for a few moments, then headed for the stairs.

Before he could stop himself, Sherlock called 'Thank you, Marcus.'

Bell half turned, a smile curling across his lips, then he was gone. 

In the morning, Sherlock was going to spend hours deconstructing that conversation and all its possible implications. For now, though, he needed to sleep.


End file.
